


Auditions at 12:30

by liquidchocolatecake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, this makoto is not the egg boy we all know and love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidchocolatecake/pseuds/liquidchocolatecake
Summary: shoeitchy: okshoeitchy: you ready?naegg 2.0: hell yeah famnaegg 2.0: go ahead "future ultimate detective"





	Auditions at 12:30

Shuichi stared blankly at the board as his teacher rambled on and on. To anyone who cared enough to actually pay any attention to him, it'd be very clear that he had no interest in anything the teacher was saying. He'd much rather be at home, watching Danganronpa or talking with Makoto in their chatroom. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

\---

shoeitchy: makoootttoooo i'm bored what's going on

naegg 2.0: aren't u in class???

shoeitchy: exactly

naegg 2.0: fair enough

naegg 2.0: episode 1 of season 52 should be in about a week!!!!

shoeitchy: oh hell yeah!!

naegg 2.0: who do u think will die first?

shoeitchy: rantaro

shoeitchy: definitely rantaro

shoeitchy: off topic but i think the chemist is gonna be really cool

naegg 2.0: yes..... she cute....

shoeitchy: you always end up liking the characters that are just as short as you are

naegg 2.0: hey!!!!! uncalled for!!!

naegg 2.0: oh fuck i gotta go

naegg 2.0: teacher's looking at me funny

naegg 2.0: see u later

shoeitchy: see ya

\---

Shuichi shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked at the clock. 20 minutes until he could leave this hellhole. Why did he have to be here, anyways? None of anything he was supposed to learn here would ever be useful, and he had no interest in any of his classmates. Why even bother showing up? Looking out the window at the abandoned, gray courtyard, he begins to think. The new season starts in a week. Maybe that'll be enough to make all of this worth his time.

_Yeah. Yeah, all of this is worth it if I get to watch Danganronpa after._

Just as his mind began to drift off into space, wondering what the new season might bring, Shuichi was pulled from his daydreaming by the almost deafening sound of the bell. He quickly stood up, grabbed his backpack, and all but ran out of the school. He tried his best to ignore the burning glares of his busy classmates as they cleaned and prepared for their clubs. He ran all the way back home, his surroundings mixed until they were nothing more than a dull, grey blur. The moment he got to his house, he slammed open the door, tossed his backpack to the side, and belly flopped onto the couch.

\---

shoeitchy: MAKOTO ARE YOU READY

naegg 2.0: HELL FUCKING YEAH!!!!!1!111!1!!!1!

shoeitchy: GOOD CAUSE I'VE GOT A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT THEORIES TO THROW AT YOU BEFORE THE EPISODE

naegg 2.0: howm dare you i love those theories...

shoeitchy: oh god damn it my uncle's calling me

shoeitchy: brb

\---

Shuichi groaned quietly and looked up from his phone. "Yeah?"

"You left this outside." Shuichi's uncle handed him his hat. That's funny, he didn't even notice that he lost it.

"Oh, woah. Thanks. Guess I was in too much of a rush to notice it fell." He immediately put his hat back on his head and gave a small smile. Right back where it should be.

"You got here a lot faster than usual, you got some news about Danganronpa, didn't you?"

Shuichi nodded and his uncle sighed, sat down next to him and rubbed at his eyes.

"Listen, just-" He paused, as if searching for the words that seemed to have escaped him.

"You've said this all before, Goro."

"...I know I can't stop you from doing whatever it is you do all the time but just... Just be careful, okay?" Goro shifted his weight uncomfortably, seemingly still not used to his nephew calling him by his first name. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Shuichi rolled his eyes and tipped his hat a little lower, covering his eyes a bit. Every time his uncle saw him getting excited about the games, he got this same exact speech. "Nothing's gonna happen."

"...Fine. Just... please be careful out there."

"Mmkay."

Shuichi's uncle hesitated, then stood and silently walked upstairs.

"Way to lift everyone's spirits," Shuichi muttered, looking back at his phone.

\---

shoeitchy: sorry about that

naegg 2.0: its chill

naegg 2.0: ur uncle good?

shoeitchy: you already know what my answer's gonna be

naegg 2.0: oof

naegg 2.0: anything happen or same as usual?

shoeitchy: same as usual

naegg 2.0: dang

naegg 2.0: u wanna talk about it?

shoeitchy: nah

shoeitchy: it doesn't matter

naegg 2.0: k

shoeitchy: ok

shoeitchy: you ready?

naegg 2.0: hell yeah fam

naegg 2.0: go ahead "future ultimate detective"

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> hey!  
> thanks for reading my thing  
> or at least the first part of my thing  
> i have no idea when the next update's going to be but hopefully it's soon!  
> i have a few Plans (TM) for stuff that'll happen to everyone later on but mostly it's just an ocean of chaos and fic ideas in my brain  
> so yeah  
> this is going to be fun  
> here's my tumblr if you want to see it  
> https://liquidchocolatecake.tumblr.com/  
> also ivy (my sibling) edited this and made makoto a wonderful wonderful boy so here's their tumblr go check it out  
> https://faacethefacts.tumblr.com/


End file.
